McBitchy & MissAtlanta
by rcf1989
Summary: Brenda joins a chat, unaware of the identity of the person on the other side, Sharon Raydor, who knows it's her. Sharon's suspicious as to how or why Charlie got in touch with her, thinking she got her daughter's help, but what did they team up for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This one came to my mind last night, I was feeling down and I felt like writing some comedy. So here's the result, at least the first part. The second should be added tonight as well; once again, Eileen will be around and I think I'm gonna take full and permanent ownership over her, considering each time I give Raydor a daughter, Eileen's her name and the character has the same personality. Oh and, considering I had a hard time coming up with a nickname for Raydor, I gave her of mine because my friends just think I'm that lovely at times that I deserve such name.

* * *

I was in my office, sitting on my chair behind my desk; it had been a long day, very long and exhausting day, just like any other day I have to deal with Chief Johnson. I need the patience of a saint to deal with that woman. If I'm nice, she's a bitch, if I'm a bitch she's even bitchier until we tie up in the bitch department, then she's awful and fakely nice just to annoy the hell out of me which means I bite everyone's head off. That's the routine we have when we work together. Do I wish we had a better working relationship? Yes, but that is like asking the Chief to retire... Oh wait, that did happen.

At least this case is over, the last three days have been hell. Major Crimes stealing evidence from FID and viceversa. Why would we cooperate if we can piss each other off and slow down the investigation, right? That would ruin the fun, I'm sure it would for Flynn and Provenza, those two are always up to something like, let's say, draw me as the Wicked Witch from the West. They think I don't know about that but I do. Sometimes this isn't the LAPD, this is like high school all over again except we all are grown ups behaving like teenagers trying to make each other mad. The cool kids versus the bad and evil guys, quite obvious who is who considering I'm like the evil queen. And speaking of queens...

_MissAtlanta has joined the chat_

You have to be kidding me. How can she be so obvious? Okay, maybe it's not her and I'm jumping into conclusions but that is the Chief's most known nickname here. Oh gosh, she's now talking to me.

_MissAtlanta says: hello?_

_McBitchy says: hey_

Let's see where this leads me; well at least I'm done with my report, I only need to print and sign it before handing it in tomorrow.

_MissAtlanta says: this is the first time I ever do this and I'm not good with tech stuff_

_McBitchy says: so you chose me as your experimental partner?_

_MissAtlanta says: I'm sorry I don't even know what I'm doing here._

_McBitchy says: it's fine, really_

_MissAtlanta says: you sure?_

_McBitchy says: yup_

_MissAtlanta says: good :)_

_MissAtlanta says: oh my, I'll be right back. Important call._

_McBitchy says: okay_

Oh. My. God. It's Chief Johnson! Unless there's someone else in town known that way and technically challenged. I could be wrong, and I hope if it's her she doesn't know it's me or I won't have fun anymore. Now how do I... Oh, she's back.

_MissAtlanta says: back_

_McBitchy says: that was quick_

_MissAtlanta says: I know, I expected it be quite longer and exasperating._

_McBitchy says: how come? If you don't mind me asking_

_MissAtlanta says: let's say I expected someone else to call me, and I really don't get well with her._

Oh crap! I told her I was gonna call her when I was done with my report. I guess it's time to exasperate her. Well, there we go with my way to find out if it's her.

_McBitchy says: I have to make a call, I'll be quick._

_MissAtlanta says: alright._

Let the fun begin... Alright let's see how it goes...

"Deputy Chief Brenda Leight Johnson."

"Hey Chief, it's Captain Raydor."

"Oh Captain, I was just waiting for your call."

"Really? Well then you'll be happy to know I'm done with my report and I'll bring it over tomorrow morning."

"Is that all, Captain?"

"Yes, yes it is, Chief. Can't wait to get rid off me?" Oh boy, and then I wonder why they think of me as a bitch.

"Ha, nice Captain. I was just wondering about... Something."

"Oh? Anything I can help you with?"

"I... I think it's too personal to be discussed."

"Well then I'll leave you to it but if you ever decide it's not too personal, I'll be all ears."

"Thank you, I'll keep it in mind even if I don't know if I..."

"Can trust me? Please, I'm a IA officer, confideality and discretion are my middle names."

She's laughing? I guess that's good. Hopefully.

"Alright then; good night, Captain."

"Good night, Chief."

First part of the test done, now the second and harder: proof it's her via chat.

_McBitchy says: sorry, it took longer than expected._

_MissAtlanta says: oh it's fine, I just got a phone call myself._

_McBitchy says: really?Mysterious woman you don't get along with?_

_MissAtlanta says: bingo._

_Mcbitchy says: exasperating like you expected?_

_MissAtlanta says: no, she was nice and even funny. That was very unexpected._

_McBitchy says: maybe she's having a nice day?_

_MissAtlanta says: didn't seem like it this morning. She's nice only if she's up to something._

I can't help but laugh, it's Chief Johnson. I'm glad to be in my office, otherwise my employees would think I'm crazy. Anyway, let's see how long it takes her to find out it's me.

_McBitchy says: just because she was nice?_

_MissAtlanta says: she's never nice, to anyone! Not even to her... People._

_McBitchy says: her people?_

_MissAtlanta says: yes, let's say she has a team and she's the leader and she's very authorative over them, or anyone actually. Gosh, that woman makes me mad all the time._

_McBitchy says: * laughs * sounds like a piece of work to me._

_MissAtlanta says: she is. She's a plain bitch all the time, and has that... Know it all attitude, and that smirk! Sometimes I could slap her to get it out of her face._

_McBitchy says: woha, easy with the violence, lady._

_MissAtlanta says: I know, but I wouldn't go that far anyway. Just a maner of speaking so you'd get how annoying she can be._

_McBitchy says: may I ask you something?_

_MissAtlanta says: go ahead_

_McBitchy says: have you ever been nice to her? Or do anything good for her?_

_MissAtlanta says: no, not really_

_McBitchy says: and has she ever tried to do anything nice for you? _

_MissAtlanta says: let me think... Oh, yes she did once. _

_McBitchy says: what was it?_

_MissAtlanta says: it's a long story but I'll make it short. I could've been promoted and although I didn't want help for the key inteview she still helped me. The interview day she came over the office and she told me she booked a table for us and I said no._

_McBitchy says: Uhm, how did she take it?_

_MissAtlanta says: I don't know. She seemed shocked or even disappointed, but you can never tell with her. Maybe I should've talked to her after the interview. Now I feel bad._

_McBitchy says: why?_

_MissAtlanta says: because for once she did mean good, honestly, she wasn't trying to get anything in return or had a hidden agenda. _

_McBitchy says: so she meant good?_

_MissAtlanta says: exactly and I shot her down. She helped me all that week, she had her guard down just when she was around me, gosh she had a real vulnerable moment with me and I kind of stomp over her._

_McBitchy says: just giving my two cents here but it sounds like you really regret it because the only time that woman did something kind for you, you just shoot her down. Maybe you should talk to her, tell her how you feel about it and see how it goes._

_MissAtlanta says: thanks for your input but I have to go. I'm done at the office, it's been a long day._

Way to go Sharon, you just scared her off. At least I now know how she felt about that day.

_McBitchy says: you're welcome then, and it was nice talking to you. I should get going too, long day for me as well._

_MissAtlanta says: it's been nice talking to you as well, and I don't really know how to say this..._

_McBitchy says: just say it, we're not face to face so it's not like I'm gonna do something to stop you._

_MissAtlanta says: alright. Do you have something to do later?_

_McBitchy says: maybe, maybe not. Why?_

_MissAtlanta says: I was wondering if you didn't have anything to do maybe we could chat again? Later?_

What the hell? If I wasn't sitting on my chair I'm sure I'd need to sit down somewhere. So she wants to talk with me later, what do I tell her? I'm honest and tell her I have nothing better to do and I'd love to keep chatting to her, or I lie saying I have plans?

_MissAtlanta says: are you there?_

Damn it, she wants her answer now.

_McBitchy says: yes, sorry one of my employees just came in to hand me something. To answer your question I'd love to keep chatting with you later._

_MissAtlanta says: lovely. How about we meet here again in two hours? _

_McBitchy says: that's perfect; I'll see you later._

_MissAtlanta has left the chat._

Well at least I have time to go to the airport, pick up Eileen and have dinner. It's a long flight so she won't be chatty tonight, now tomorrow morning is another story; knowing her, we'll go out for breakfast. Oh my phone, where the hell... Oh here it is.

"Raydor."

"I hope I'm not interrumpting anything, Captain."

Ever heard the expression 'pick your jaw from the floor'? Well, that suits me right now. Why is she calling me now?

"No, you're not, Chief. Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm... No, not really... Well maybe... I want to apologize about something."

"What for?" Don't tell me she really listened to me.

"I don't think I was... Thankful enough about your help for the interview with the Mayor and your honesty."

"I thought you wanted to apologize, not saying thank you. But you're welcome anyway."

"This is hard for me, okay? Just don't make it any harder."

"Alright, alright, go on."

"And I want to apologize for turning your breakfast offer down, you took time to do it and helping me as well, it was insensitive of me as you were just trying to be nice and cooperate with me to make things easier."

I sigh and sit back, well almost lay back on my chair. "Chief, I understand. You were busy with your case even if at times you just ignored me. But I accept the apology."

"Do you have anything to do tonight, Captain?"

This woman wants to monopolize my evening.

"Well, I'm about to leave to pick up my daughter from the airport and we're going to have dinner together."

"Your... Daughter?"

Sharon 1, Brenda 0. She didn't see it coming, ha.

"Yes, I have a daughter. And you'd be surprised where she works at."

"Oh?"

"Atlanta PD." I'm doing my best not to laugh, I'm bitting my lower lip so she won't hear me. A few seconds have passed and no answer yet. "Chief?"

"You were right, I'm surprised. And in which division is she working at?"

"Homicides. She wanted to follow mama's steps joining Internal Affairs but I didn't let her." Mama? Did I seriously just say that? Well, Eileen calls me that after all.

"Mama Raydor eh?" I shouldn't have said that to her, she's now giggling. "It's cute, and sweet of you not letting her join, I guess you don't want anyone to hate her just for doing her job."

"Don't say that to anyone, is that clear? But yes, that's why I didn't let her. But what did you want anyway?"

"Oh you're busy, but ironic enough we're both headed to the airport. I have to pick up my niece."

"Charlie?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Actually it's more how does she know about me. She's been emailing me for a month."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Because she asked me not to until she came to visit you again. I still don't know how she got my email... Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Your niece and my daughter. Any bets they know each other? Both in Atlanta, my daughter's a cop, I heard Charlie can be quite a trouble maker when she wants, she knows we barely stand each other, Eileen knows about it too."

"Eileen? That's your daughter, right?"

"Yes, that's her. A mini me, actually." And I'm going to kill her if she gave my email to Charlie. "Except, she has red hair."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough if they know each other. See you at the airport, Captain."

And she hung up. My evening is turning out to be more Brenda Leigh Johnson filled than I expected. But I still want to have fun, which I will when we're chatting again. Thankfully, she hasn't figured out it's me and I still have to figure out what the hell Charlie wants from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later I'm walking through the airpot, coffee cup in hand. I just need something to keep me awake later tonight; little does the Chief know she'll be talking to me. If I'm honest, I'd never picture her as someone who'd be in chat rooms, especially if we consider the fact that it is a private chat room set up by my daughter and only those she's invited have access to it. Wait a second here, does it mean she's talked with the Chief? Or then my theory is right, Charlie and Eileen know each other, set up that chat room together, and got us both in there. But it's odd considering I've been using that chat to talk with Eileen for almost a year.

After ten minutes I finally arrive at the right gate and from the distance I spot her, so I walk to her and stand next to her, sipping my coffee.

"Evening, Chief."

"Good evening, Captain." She looks at me. "Oh I see you brought coffee."

And before I could say a word she's snatched my cup, takes a sip and hands it back to me.

"Thank you."

I'm still puzzled to say a word so I look back at the screens. Well, the flight's landed so they'll be here soon. Just how can she be so bold to do that? We're not close, we're not even friends and she did that! I don't get it. I must be getting older than I thought, clearly.

"Sharon?"

"What?" Oh so now we're on first names? Odd.

"Are you upset?"

"Why? Because you took my cup of coffee and took a sip?"

"Yes, so are you or are you not mad?"

"What do you think?" I took another sip, still not looking at her.

"That you're a bitch."

"Please, I have a reputation to keep. And some coffee to save for my daughter."

"Oh?"

"It's some kind of tradition. Half for me and the other half for her."

"Oh my. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"You're apologizing a lot to me today. Are you alright?" I then look at her, smirk on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. I just haven't seen Charlie in a while and I hope she didn't go back to her rebelious self."

"Eileen's most rebelious phase was... Wait, she didn't have one."

"Who'd dare having you as mother?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can be really intimidating when you want, following the rules, and it's either your way or everything goes to hell. So I don't think anyone would dare to disobey you."

"Anyone who doesn't outrank me, right?"

She's laughing now. "Oh, here they come." She points behind me and I turn around.

"Well, either they met in the flight or they really know each other." I say as they're walking close to each other and laughing.

We wait for them in the same spot, the Chief's smiling whereas I take the last sip of the half of my coffee and then keep a neutral face, or like everyone in the office calls the 'let's be careful, she could be up to anything' face. Quite a long name to give to an expression, if you ask me but that's just my opinion anyway. As they get closer to us I notice Charlie's expression changing, something to an unbelieable look, exchanging glances between me and Eileen. Here we go... Three... Two... One...

"Are you sure your mom didn't make a clone of herself and brainwashed you to believe you're her daughter?"

"Nice to meet you too, Charlie." Yes, same reaction, all the time.

"You really look alike. It's... Impressive."

"Oh yeah, good to meet you in the flesh Aunt Sharon."

"Excuse me?" Did she just call me that?

"Did you just call her Aunt Sharon?" At least the Chief is as shocked as I am.

"Mama, forgive her. She knows you don't like it but still she calls you that way because we're really close."

"So you gave her my email?"

"She copied from an email I sent you both. I never thought she'd just start talking to you."

"And you're supposed to be the tech savvy of us, Eileen? Sometimes I think you took lessons from certain blonde next to me."

Everyone but Brenda laughed. If you knew her then you'd know she's the perfect target for technological jokes. Still, that didn't stop her from hitting my arm, even if playfully.

"Oh shut up. I'm still getting used to things like that so don't push it."

I hand Eileen the coffee and she smiles.

"Traditions never die. I so need this! I have so much to tell you, and you'd be quite surprised about something."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No."

"Getting married?"

"No."

"You killed someone and the investigation proved you acted as you had to?"

"It happened like that a couple of months ago but it's not that."

"So?"

"I'll tell you while we have dinner, mama."

"Well in that case, don't tell me anything while I'm eating. You wouldn't want me to choke while you have your favorite for dinner, right?"

"Oh no, you made it? For me?"

"No, my shadow was demanding food and I just made it this morning."

Eileen giggled and then hugged me. I smile and hug her tightly, I missed her a lot.

"Welcome home, honey."

"I missed you so much, mama. It's good to be home."

As she pulls back I kiss her forehead and I hear Charlie sighing and as I look at her she's grinning.

"What are you smiling at, little trouble maker?"

"Aunt Brenda never said you could be like this."

"That's because I've never seen her like this."

"Seen me like what? Being human?"

They laughed, and so did I. The never ending bantering follows us anywhere we go, clearly. Not that I really mind, as long as the Chief doesn't pull rank, then it gets annoying and unfair, kills the mood.

I then help Eileen with her luggage, looking if she packed enough to move back in with me. Oh God, those are the news she's going to share with me later, aren't they? She's moving back and looking at Charlie's luggage it looks like she might as well be moving with the Chief. And yet, I think these two are up to something. I don't know what it is, but it so looks like it and although I'd trust my daughter with my life, I wouldn't say it's a safe bet right now. Anyway, we say goodbye to them and walk out of the airport.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You really hate Chief Johnson, don't you?"

"Oh honey, hate is such a strong word. I just have a strong disliking with a slight tendency to bitch about her whenever she pisses me off."

As she laughs she spits out the coffee she just sipped and I laugh at her. Ah, gosh, this is one of the reasons I missed her so much, we always laugh at the silliest things and if not, at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U. Long time no update on this one but it's finally here. This chapter mixes scenes between Brenda and Charlie, and, Sharon and Eileen. And I must confess I had fun writing angry!Sharon. Also whenever I post chapter 4, which should be done soon, I'll be done with the fic as that will be the final chapter. It was going to be originally part of this one but I decided to split it in two.**

* * *

As we're having dinner, I still wonder why Charlie keeps calling me _'Aunt Sharon'._ We've just talked for a bit over a month and she's already like that? Okay, I get she and Eileen may be close but one thing is having a close friend and another refering to her mother like she's part of your family. Unless... Oh God, don't tell me the Chief and I will be sisters-in-law, family meals would then be a disaster with our constant bickering even if we're away from each other, we'd find a way to fight.

"So, any reason why Charlie calls me _'Aunt Sharon'_?" I ask.

Eileen just smiles. "Not really, she likes you."

"You mean she likes to be a pain in the leg."

And now she laughs. "She can be at times, but she just heard so much about you that you're like part of her family."

"Excuse me?"

"Turns out you're quite the hot topic over at the Johnsons household whenever Brenda's visiting her parents."

* * *

"Aunt Brenda... Why don't you like Eileen's mom?" I hear Charlie asking me.

I sigh. "Captain Raydor and I have a lot of differences, Charlie. We fight a lot, can't stand each other for more than five minutes and she is a... Well, she's a bitch most of the time."

"And yet you talk about her all the time when you're visiting us." She pointed out.

"I only mention her when mama asks me about work..."

"Or when you just feel like strangling her... Or wondering how long will it be until you have to deal with her..."

"Charlie..."I say warningly.

"What? She's not that bad, you know? I-I really wanted to get to know her because you always talked about her in the worst possible way and then Eileen talked about her in the total opposite way."

"So that's why you contacted her? To see who was right?" Charlie may be my niece, but sometimes she's too stubborn.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" I repeat, almost making myself sound like a fool and with my fork close to my lips.

"Yeah. I just... I don't know, wanted to get to know her better. She was a total bitch at first."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But then about a week later she was nicer, and she is really nice if you get the time to talk with her and all."

"And so you decided to call her _'Aunt Sharon'_?"

"Nah, that's just to piss her off a little. I called her that once in an email and she told me off; kept doing so ever since."

I shake my head and smile. Yes, Charlie's still the same as usual: nice yet a bit of a trouble maker.

* * *

"Who would've thought the Chief loves to talk so much about me." I say sarcastically.

"Oh and you don't know the best part yet."

"Which is?"

"Her parents think you two are friends."

And right then I spit the wine I was drinking back into the glass. "They what?"

Laughing, Eileen nods. "Next time they come over for a visit, they have their mind set on meeting Brenda's best friend."

"Best... Friend?" Oh Lord, what have I done to deserve this? I know I can be completely annoying, but I did not deserve this punishment.

"So mama, you better start rehearsing your best fake smile for Clay and Willie Rae because they're coming next month."

"Oh my God. Oh. My. God. I kill her, I am going to kill her." And this is me in panic mood. How the hell did that woman let it get this far? How?

Oh, lovely, now Eileen is laughing so hard she's crying. Perfect, just perfect. Wait, wait, wait. How does my own daughter even know the Chief's parents?

"Wait a second here, young lady. How do you know the Chief's parents?"

"Because they've had me over for dinner a lot."

There we go, full treason complete. Alright, not really but it feels like it. First Charlie's best friend, then said girl getting my email to get to know me and now the Chief's parents have seen my daughter over the past year more than me. There is something really wrong here.

* * *

"Grandma and grandpa are coming over next month." Charlie says and I just stare at her. "Aunt Brenda?"

I blink a few times trying to get over the shock. "Are they?"

She nods. "It was supposed to be a surprised but..."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm glad you told me, Charlie. It's... It's really good you did."

"And they want to meet Sharon."

"What?" She couldn't have just said that. Why would they want to meet that woman?

"They just want to meet your best friend."

"My best friend? She's not even my friend!"

"Well grandma can't wait to meet her. You talked so much about her they already assumed you're as close as Eileen and I are."

"They know Eileen?"

"We have dinner with them at least once a week so..."

"Oh God. Did you tell Sharon about this?"

"You kidding? And ruin the surprise? Eileen's telling her now, probably. She was gonna do it over dinner so..."

Charlie stops talking as soon as my phone rings. I grab it, as it's on the counter and my eyes widden as I read the ID.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's... Uh... Captain... Raydor..."

"You should pick it up."

I sigh and do it. "Good evening Captain, how can I help you?"

"_How can you help me? How can you help me? How about you explain me why your parents have this perverse idea about us being best friends?"_

To say the Captain was completely mad is an understatement. I don't think I've ever heard her like this.

"It is a big misunderstanding. I'm... I'm sure we can explain them..."

"_Oh I have nothing to explain to them, Brenda. You hear me? Nothing!"_

"Sharon, you can't really expect me to do this all by myself. It is completely unfair."

"_Unfair? You're trying to tell me that it is unfair when I'm the one who has been painted as your best friend to your parents? Who, by the way, have seen my daughter more than me in the past year."_

"Yes, yes that is correct. Charlie and Eileen had dinner with my parents at least a week."

"_They what?" _I hear her cursing but I don't really listen. _"Someone, somewhere, really hates me to do this."_

"Sharon, I-I didn't think they'd just... Well assume we're friends..."

"_Best friends, Brenda, best frakking friends. What kind of things could you have possibly told them to think we're that close?"_

"Well, we've worked together a lot over the past year and a half and... Well... Complain... Lightly... About you and... You know, things like that..."

"_Things like that? Well those things clearly made them think what they shouldn't, so we better think of something because you're in too much trouble."_

"Am I in trouble?"

"_Yes; first, with me. Second, your parents because as soon as you tell them we despite each other you'll let them down, a lot."_

"I don't... Despite you."

"_You... Don't?"_

"No, not really... I mean, I did, at first but now I don't. Do you despite me?"

"_No, you're just a pain in the ass to work with and I honestly wish it was easier."_ I hear her sighing. _"It's just... We don't like each other just because... How we work. It makes it hard."_

"Too hard and complicated."

"_Exactly; not to mention I already qualify as bitch. If it's not because of I'm from Internal Affairs, then because of what you might have heard of me."_

"Is it really that bad to be in Internal Affairs? I mean, I know you all get the hate but I just never really asked anyone about it."

"_It is. We are hated because we do our job. At some point you just stop caring about it and go on with your day, but when you're the rookie it's hard. Even more so if your partners pick on you for being the only woman in the team."_

"Oh dear... I certainly can sympathise about that, but not with all that hate. I mean, all of Major Crimes hated me when I first arrived, they all wanted to resign after the first case and then when I was about to be fired they all wanted to resign again because if I wasn't there they wouldn't want to keep their jobs." Oh for heaven's sake, why am I telling her that?

"_At least they warmed up to you, and your team really feels like family. That's good, I guess."_

"What if we have breakfast tomorrow?"

"_Pardon me'"_

Oh no, I said that out loud. "I-uh... I said if we have breakfast tomorrow? If you'd like? Maybe we could eh... Think about what to do with my parents?"

"_As much as I'd love to, I already have plans to have breakfast with my daughter."_ I then hear some struggling and then I hear Eileen whining. _"Mama! Do you always have to do this? You're squishing me!" "And if I don't then you think something's wrong with me." "You're right, but just... Not so tight, please." _They're really adorable, if I say so myself, I'm sure it'd be quite the scene if I was seeing them. _"Alright, alright, no more squishing. For now."_

"Well, I guess I shall leave you to squishing your daughter."

"_She may whine all she wants, but she loves it just like pillow fights. Anyway, I... I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'll stop by your office to hand you the final report."_

"Alright then. Have a goodnight, Sharon."

"_You too, Brenda. And you better stop Charlie from calling me her aunt."_ Hung up.

Just like that, before I could say any other word she hung up. That woman! At least she calmed down in the end, which is good.

"And she was mad because of the best friends thing, right?" Charlie asks.

"Like you didn't hear her yelling on the phone."

She grins. "Aunt Sharon can be quite loud when she wants you to know how she feels."

"Stop refering her as that, right now. First, she doesn't like it and I don't think you should call her that until at least she's able to like you because I don't think she does. And second, wait until least I also get a bit along with her, will you?"

"I'll try but I can't promise. Also, I'm moving in."

"You're what?"

"You still have the guest room, right?"

"Yes, bu-but you cannot really show up like this and..."

"Aunt Brenda, please. My parents are just fighting and fighting, it gets worse everyday and I just want to stay somewhere I know people will care about me. You and uncle Fritz care about me."

"Why didn't you tell me that when you called me last week?"

"Because mom's in the same room I was in, and she wanted to make sure I was really coming here and not running somewhere. And I also applied for college and I got accepted here."

"Really? Well that's great news, Charlie."

"Except neither mom nor dad want me here unless you and uncle Fritz keep an eye on me."

How could I not see this coming? So typical coming from my brother, either he can't look after his own daughter and sends her to me or she moves around from place to place.

"I'll have to talk about it with Fritzi, alright? And at least this time you're showing a much better behaviour."

"That's your fault... And Eileen's. She's kept me out of trouble; I mean, I didn't really get into it but she's helped me a lot."

"Really?" Charlie nods. "And how did you two met?"

"There was this random and boring meeting at school, about security, safety or whatever it was and she was there. As soon as she said her last name I knew I heard it somewhere so after the lecture was over I followed her to talk to her."

"And what did you tell her, that her mother is known in the family?"

"Actually that if she was Sharon Raydor's daughter then my aunt was the biggest pain in her ass."

"Charlie!" I cannot believe she refered to me as such, but being Charlie I find it possible.

"What? You are, and she is the same for you."

* * *

"Eileen, was that _lovely_ surprise about Brenda's parents what you had to tell me or is it something else?"

"It's something else and I don't know if you'll like it."

"Sweetie, it can't be worse than being Brenda's best friend when I'm not."

"It might be worse than that..."

I swear she's going to be the death of me one of these days.

"Spill it. Now."

"I'm moving back to LA because I've been transfered and I start to work next week in... Major Crimes."

And I just spilled the wine I was sipping all over the table. No one's better than me to keep it classy when they surprise me.

"Oh God, mama! Are you alright?"

"After you... Gave me the shock of the year? Sure I am."

"Does she know you...?"

"Brenda? No, I don't think so at least. I'm not expected until Monday."

"You're aware this will be hard?"

"I know but when I got that call from the Chief I just couldn't say no. I love Atlanta, and Willie Rae makes enough food for an army so I barely cook, but we both know I grew up here, I belong here in LA. And I miss you."

"Well, well who knew I'd be the one getting squished now." And now I know why she whines when I do this to her. "You've been working out, haven't you?"

She giggles. "A little. Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"You only call me mommy when you really, really want something. So what is it?"

"Must you always think the worse of me?" She now asks, preending to be offended.

"Eileen Minerva Raydor. If anything, you're just as unbearably sweet as your mother, and so me, when you want to get something."

"Can I move in with you? Please?"

First, she calls me mommy and now the puppy face. How can I say no to her?

"How could I say no when you look at me like that?"

"Yes!"

And now she's doing some sort of... Victory dance?

"Just, stop that dance and you can stay for as long as you want. You know this house is big enough and your room is still like usual. So I can officially, and finally, say welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U. And this is the last chapter! Longer than I expected but it was so much fun to write. I was going to make an extra chapter with the original ending but it is explained here so I won't write it, as part of the plot is developed here as well. Also, Charlie's really just teasing Sharon to have fun.**

* * *

Glass of wine? Check.

Door closed? Check.

Comfortable in bed with the laptop on my lap? Check, even if it sounds redundant.

And I just logged in the chat so it's time to get this show started. I'm sure Eileen and Charlie are chatting now, just like every night and I think I'm right assuming they're talking about what happened to each of them as soon as we all left the airport.

_MissAtlanta has joined the chat_

Oh! Here she is. Let's see how much it takes her to say something, considering she's ten minutes late...

_MissAtlanta says: Hi_

_McBitchy says: Hey_

_MissAtlanta says: sorry for being late but I uh... Had a little situation at home._

_McBitchy says: it's fine, it happens to all of us._

_MissAtlanta says: if you have a rebelious niece trying to impose herself on you then yes, you do._

Wait, Charlie's trying to stay? Just as Eileen happens to be staying too? Suspicious.

_McBitchy says: oh dear, I'm so sorry. If she's a teenager they can be like that. But if it helps... My daughter's moving back with me._

_MissAtlanta says: it's okay, and oh? Really?_

_McBitchy says: yes; I missed her a lot as she worked across the country so it's good to have her home._

_MissAtlanta says: well that is nice then. As long as you both have space as well._

_McBitchy says: ha, this house is big enough to have all my kids back home with their respective partners and yet there'll be space for someone else. I still wonder why I live in here, it's huge!_

_MissAtlanta says: you never know when you may have unexpected guests. How many kids do you have, if you don't mind me asking?_

_McBitchy says: four. Three girls, set of twins included, and a boy. _

_MissAtlanta says: oh my. That's a nice number. _

_McBitchy says: well thank you, and what about you? Any kids?_

_MissAtlanta says: no, I don't. I never really saw myself as a mother and I'm too career-driven so I would've been a horrible mother._

_McBitchy says: you never know until you have them. I was a lot like that until I have the first one._

Which is true anyway. As soon as I had Christine, my job was no longer important; well it was but not as much as it used to be. And it continued being that way with the twins, Eileen and Helena... And later on with William, at least until Christine was sixteen and so able to help out at home because after their father... I should stop that trainthought, I don't want to get depressed. Anyway, I'm just glad they helped because I had to throw myself into work again and they all turned out to be wonderful kids. Couldn't be prouder of them.

* * *

_RaydorSpawn says: you think they're talking now?_

_CJ says: please! Aunt Brenda was all 'go, quick, I have things to do.' And then she was looking like a mad woman for the laptop's charger._

_RaydorSpawn says: LOL. Your aunt's funny. If she'd only be that way at work..._

_CJ says: as long as you do as she says and do it well you'll be fine. I've been there... And she even used me, hated her for it but I get why she did it._

_RaydorSpawn says: doesn't that ring a bell to me._

_CJ says: spill it._

_RaydorSpawn says: mama, but at least I knew it; she told me she needed my help for a case at least._

_CJ says: I'm still surprised you call her mama. That's so not from here._

_RaydorSpawn says: yeah, well, daddy's from Atlanta so..._

_CJ says: YOUR DAD IS FROM ATLANTA?_

_RaydorSpawn says: surprise! We don't really talk about him but it's true, just as much as the main reason why I moved to Atlanta._

_CJ says: your mom didn't want you to see him?_

_RaydorSpawn says: he's dead. _

_CJ says: woha! I'm sorry._

_RaydorSpawn says: don't be, we're better off without him. And I moved to Atlanta because he didn't want us to meet the side of his family._

_CJ says: and now you sound like your mom. I don't know if that's good, bad or scary._

_RaydorSpawn says: you like her so I guess it's good :P_

_CJ says: are you trying to insinuate something?_

_RaydorSpawn says: me? My, oh my, don't you know me anymore Charlene?_

_CJ says: Uhg! Eileen! No, it's not good, you're worse than her * strangles pillow *_

_

* * *

_

_MissAtlanta says: maybe you're right but I don't really want to become a housewife. I had enough of that at home, that's all mama did._

_McBitchy says: now, who said I am a housewife? _

_MissAtlanta says: oh? Single mother?_

_McBitchy says: widow, actually. My youngest kid was six at the time; the eldest sixteen. And the twins were fourteen. _

_MissAtlanta says: oh dear. Four kids, on your own and a demanding job? _

_McBitchy says: just like that._

_MissAtlanta says: for that alone you certainly have my respect. I don't think I'd be able to do that._

_McBitchy says: thank you, Chief._

_MissAtlanta says: Chief? Did you just call me Chief? Do you know me? And more importantly, who are you?_

Oh crap! Why did that tiny little word have to slip? I guess I'll have to be honest now.

_MissAtlanta says: who are you?_

_McBitchy says: take a guess._

_MissAtlanta says: I am in no mood for games._

_McBitchy says: alright, alright. Though I am disappointed you haven't figured out it's me. I thought my bitchiness was too obvious..._

_MissAtlanta says: Sharon?_

_McBitchy says: bingo._

_MissAtlanta says: you're absolutely hateful, did you know that? How could you dare play with me like this? _

_McBitchy says: oh I thought you said you didn't despite me anymore?_

_MissAtlanta says: I am in no mood for you playfulness, Captain. I've had enough._

_MissAtlanta has left the chat._

_

* * *

_

_CJ says: what the hell?_

_RaydorSpawn says: what's wrong?_

_CJ says: aunt Brenda, she's well... Yelling! And I don't think your mom did something good because she's screaming and I quote 'damned you Sharon Raydor and your stupid and cheap tricks. I hate her.'_

_RaydorSpawn says: oh boy. This won't end well. _

_CJ says: what do we do? If they find out we got them into this we're dead!_

_RaydorSpawn says: we? Speak for yourself. You're the one who came up with the plan! _

_CJ says: wohoho, wait a second here girlfriend! I may came up with the plan but you encouraged me to go through and you helped me!_

_RaydorSpawn says: because it didn't seem so bad at first! And it got out of control as soon as your grandparents told us about visiting your aunt. That, Charlene, is your fault._

_CJ says: uhg stop calling me that! It's Charlie and you know it._

_RaydorSpawn says: and you know that as soon as you piss me off that's how I call you._

_CJ says: you know what's funny? Now we're just like them. _

_RaydorSpawn says: except you have the most devious mind of the four of us. Or shall I remind you the pot brownies?_

_CJ says: don't start that again._

_RaydorSpawn says: why, because you loved drugging me and your aunt or you hate the fact I had you in jail for a day?_

_CJ says: it was quite the experience. _

_RaydorSpawn says: how you always manage to see the bright side on this is beyond me._

_CJ says: I'm my aunt's niece after all :D_

_RaydorSpawn says: shut it. We still have to find away to calm them down, talk to each other and we have less than a month to make them get along like if they were as close as us._

_CJ says: now that will be fun._

_RaydorSpawn says: are you out of your mind? Fun? You call making your aunt and mama get along like if they were besties fun?_

_CJ says: it's my southern charm._

_RaydorSpawn says: go to hell._

_

* * *

_

Come on, come on, pick up... Pick your damn cellphone up! Uhg, voicemail again. This is the fifth time ever since she loged out. And she's still offline. I guess I'll call her again and if she doesn't pick up this time I'll just leave her a message.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep...

"_What on Earth do you want, Captain?"_

And she's mad.

"Let me explain what happened."

"_Oh I already know what happened. You fooled me, played me around to your own amusement."_

"That is not true... At least, not entirely. I did have fun before we left the office but I had been honest with you about everything I said."

"_So you do have four children and you're a widow?"_

"Yes. Christine's the eldest, then Eileen and Helena, and finally the little man in the family, William. Their father's dead and I hope you don't mind me not talking about him."

"_Why not?"_

"Because that bastard is better now dead than alive. Because he's one of those you think they deserve to die. And because I never, ever, let him lay a hand on my children."

Why did I have to bring him up? And why do I allow myself to be weak and cry over it again? I can't let it happen.

"_I-uh... I don't know what to say, Sharon. Except... You all are better off without him."_

"Thank you."

"_And I see it brings back awful memories so please, do not cry for the past, for what he had done. It's not worth the exhausment when you're supposed to be sparring with me."_

And I'm no longer crying as now I'm laughing.

"You're right, but I don't really want to get into one of our amusing bickering contests. In fact, I want you to do something."

"_Really? You want me to do something? Why do I think this won't end well?"_

"And if I promise you will like it?"

"_Very well. What is it?"_

"While we were at the airport I dropped a black box in your purse. Don't ask me how I did it, it happened. So now go and get it."

"_Okay, give me a minute and I'll be back."_

_

* * *

_

_RaydorSpawn says: I think they're talking on the phone._

_CJ says: well I heard aunt Brenda's cell rang for a while until she picked it up and she yelled 'Captain'._

_RaydorSpawn says: then yes, they're talking. I'm surprised they're still alive._

_CJ says: lol so true. At least there's no yelling here._

_RaydorSpawn says: neither here. Maybe they calmed down?_

_CJ says: we're talking about my aunt and your mom, when will they EVER remain calm for more than five minutes?_

_RaydorSpawn says: you're right. And yet we haven't decided what we'll do about this so called master plan._

_CJ says: first we all should have breakfast tomorrow. You're going out so now I only need to persuade aunt Brenda and we'll pretend to meet up casually._

_RaydorSpawn says: oh and she'll just buy it? Please, Charlie, it's your aunt! She's too smart for her own good sometimes._

_CJ says: key word here's sometimes._

_RaydorSpawn says: and if not, mama would totally call our bluff easily. They both do that for a living, okay maybe more your aunt but still, they're both good at that._

_CJ says: let's just try to get us all out for breakfast tomorrow, maybe if it goes well, we can manage to hang out for a while afterwards._

_RaydorSpawn says: as long as they don't kill each other or discover the plan we'll be good._

_CJ says: or we'd be pretty much dead._

_RaydorSpawn says: no, we'd wish to be dead._

_

* * *

_

_MissAtlanta has joined the chat_

And now I know why she hung up.

_McBitchy says: I take it you found the box?_

_MissAtlanta says: I did. And you're out of your mind._

_McBitchy says: if that's your way to say you love it then you're welcome._

_MissAtlanta says: how did you know it's my favorite chocolate?_

_McBitchy says: oh I don't know... Charlie maybe said something..._

_MissAtlanta says: that girl... Oh well. _

_McBitchy says: just don't eat it all tonight._

_MissAtlanta says: why, do you want me to save you some?_

_McBitchy says: ha! I have another box myself, so no, thank you. _

_MissAtlanta says: why did you give it to me?_

_McBitchy says: as apology. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I figured it would be nice to do it sooner. You know, in case you felt like trying to get that smirk off my face with the box._

_MissAtlanta says: you little... You're awful._

_McBitchy says: admit it, you're having fun._

_MissAtlanta says: I'm surprised to say I am. And did you plan to tell me it was you all along anytime soon?_

_McBitchy says: yes, tomorrow. I thought of asking you to come along for breakfast and give you the surprise right there, but then I thought it would've been too evil._

_MissAtlanta says: indeed it would, and isn't it a tradition for you and Eileen?_

_McBitchy says: it is but knowing her like I do, she probably told Charlie about it and may try to come up with a plan to join us. Speak of plans, am I the only one who thinks they set us up?_

_MissAtlanta says: what do you mean?_

_McBitchy says: according to you, you haven't told your parents anything to make them think we're best friends and yet they believe we are. My daughter and your niece spend time with them at least once a week. Eileen is moving in with me just like Charlie's trying to stay with you. And your parents are coming to visit you soon. Doesn't that tell you something?_

_MissAtlanta says: aside the obvious, which are your skills as detective to put it all together as well as mother trying to catch your kid doing something they shouldn't, it makes sense._

_McBitchy says: thank you. I think they're the ones who made your parents believe we're as close as them, and I may know why._

_MissAtlanta says: let me guess... They did it so that we'd stop bitching about each other and be able to spend time together with them?_

_McBitchy says: bingo. Also, Eileen is working for you, starting next week, so I guess that also works as back up plan to avoid the hatred just for being my daughter._

_MissAtlanta says: she's what?_

_McBitchy says: going to work for you. Major Crimes' new lieutenant. Didn't you check her résumè?_

_MissAtlanta says: I was busy with a case, so Gabriel took care of that._

_McBitchy says: * headdesk * Brenda, you're going to be the end of me one of these days. How could you get someone to work for you and you don't even know anything about her?_

_MissAtlanta says: well, she's your daughter! That's something!_

_McBitchy says: about her work, not personal life._

_MissAtlanta says: I'll check it out before she arrives next week, okay? And if I want to know anything I know where to look for her or where to call for more references._

_McBitchy says: sounds fair. And please, do not let your team to treat her badly just because I'm her mother. I'm not asking this as fellow officer, I'm asking you this as a mother. She was hated enough at the academy, and while she worked here before she left to Atlanta, and now that she's back I don't want to see that again. She was hurting, a lot, because of me, because of my work and who I am. I'm not asking you to protect her, because that'd be foolish, just to treat her like any other member of your team and judge her for her work. I can only hope that if you do that, everyone else then will follow and do the same._

_MissAtlanta says: I promise that is exactly what I'll do, and if any of them try to misjudge her because of you then we'll have a nice chat in my office. Also, you're quite different when you're not working._

_McBitchy says: thank you, Brenda. And yes, I am. I'm a bitch at work, we all know that, but I think you've seen for yourself who I am with my family._

_MissAtlanta says: I'm glad I did. Makes you more human, actually. I mean, not so cold and distant from everyone. And you care about those close to you._

_McBitchy says: what kind of mother would I be if I didn't care for my children? After all, you can always count on your family, it's always there to some extent. And my friends too. I guess I'm just quite protective over those close to me._

_MissAtlanta says: I think that's a good quality. _

_McBitchy says: except no one really looks after you when you're like the mom's group. That's the downside. _

_MissAtlanta says: I would. I mean, if we were friends I know you'd look after me and try to help, and I'd do the same._

_McBitchy says: that's nice, makes sense and also explains why they want us to be friends. They know us well enough to know if we get pass through the surface and really get to know the other we'd find we have a lot in common and we'd care about the other, which would also lead into a better working relationship. At least between us, we can't speak for our teams._

_MissAtlanta says: yes, your team will hate mine and viceversa. You know, we should we it a try. Being friends, I mean. _

_McBitchy says: you sure about that?_

_MissAtlanta says: well, we have to pretend for my parents in a few weeks, so we may as well try to get to know each other better because they'll want to know about you as much as possible._

_McBitchy says: don't you think Eileen would've told them enough already?_

_MissAtlanta says: maybe, but if I'm supposed to be your best friend then I'd know more than her, right?_

_McBitchy says: yes, that's right. And now, the joke is on them. And, in fact, we can set them up now._

_MissAtlanta says: can we?_

_McBitchy says: they don't know we know their plan, we figured it out and we didn't even need their help to try and be friends._

_MissAtlanta says: you're evil. _

_McBitchy says: aren't I the Wicked Witch of the West after all?_

_MissAtlanta says: how did you...? You saw that doodle, didn't you?_

_McBitchy says: yes, it was fun. Anyway, are you in?_

_MissAtlanta says: yes, I'm in. So what will we do?_

_McBitchy says: just follow me at first and then feel free to do as you want. We'll trap them here._

_

* * *

_

_RaydorSpawn says: uh oh._

_CJ says: uh oh what? I'm not a mind reader._

_RaydorSpawn says: mama just texted me._

_CJ says: she's in a room in the same house and she texted you? And aunt Brenda says I'm lazy..._

_RaydorSpawn says: this is what she said 'Get your and Charlie's ass visible on this damn chat as soon as you read this or you'll be in big trouble, young lady.'_

_CJ says: even via text she's scary. How the hell does she manage that?_

_RaydorSpawn says: she can be scary with just a look. _

_CJ says: more than grandpa?_

_RaydorSpawn says: wait, his glares are supposed to be scary?_

_CJ says: and this explains why you were always so calmed whenever he was glaring your way._

_RaydorSpawn says: yup, and we better appear online for them or we'll be seriously in trouble._

_

* * *

_

_RaydorSpawn has joined the chat_

_CJ has joined the chat_

_MissAtlanta says: that's them?_

_McBitchy says: yeah, let me add them to our chat._

This will be fun... Hopefully! But we really got their trap, let's see how it goes for them now.

_MissAtlanta says: evening ladies._

_CJ says: hi aunt Brenda and aunt Sharon._

_McBitchy says: will you just quit it calling me that?_

_CJ says: sorry, force of habit._

_McBitchy says: to piss me off, clearly._

_RaydorSpawn says: mama, you know her so well already!_

_MissAtlanta says: RaydorSpawn? Really?_

_RaydorSpawn says: yes, really._

_McBitchy says: yes, really._

_CJ says: look at you! Typing the same at the same time! So cute._

_MissAtlanta says: Charlie don't get me started._

_CJ says: awh c'mon aunt Brenda! I'm just teasing._

_McBitchy says: keep the teasing and you'll get your ass in big trouble._

_CJ says: uh I like that. So what will it be? Are you gonna punish me?_

_McBitchy says: Brenda, you didn't tell me your niece was a bit perverted._

_MissAtlanta says: I just found out. And I can hear her laughing from her room so she's fooling us, aren't you little devil?_

_CJ says: you guys are so much fun._

_McBitchy says: honey, I don't know how you can deal with her so well._

_RaydorSpawn says: well, what can I say? I'm a Raydor, we have the patient of a saint running through our veins._

_CJ says: stop kissing ass!_

_RaydorSpawn says: stop being a pain in the ass._

_CJ says: the hell you're talking about?_

_RaydorSpawn says: oh you know what I'm talking about._

_CJ says: fuck off!_

_MissAtlanta says: hey, that language!_

_RaydorSpawn says: go to hell! (not you, Chief)_

_McBitchy says: let them do that, they're that close they can insult each other and be fine a minute later._

_MissAtlanta says: unlike us who can insult each other and keep going for days to see who wins?_

_McBitchy says: yes, that's us. Aren't we lovely?_

_MissAtlanta says: absolutely._

_CJ says: wait, you two get along?_

_McBitchy says: my, my, aren't we surprised?_

_RaydorSpawn says: well... Yeah! When did you two get along!_

_MissAtlanta says: shall we tell them?_

_McBitchy says: and ruin the fun? Nope._

_RaydorSpawn says: mama! Why are you like this?_

_McBitchy says: be a bit more especific, love. Otherwise, I can't help._

_CJ says: this is weird._

_MissAtlanta says: may I ask why? _

_CJ says: because you two can't really stand each other! You fight!_

_RaydorSpawn says: and bicker! And butt heads a lot, too._

_CJ says: exactly! This doesn't make sense, at all!_

_MissAtlanta says: and don't y'all think we might have made you all believe that?_

_CJ says: NO WAY!_

_McBitchy says: honey, I didn't get this nickname for being a nice girl._

_CJ says: oh I know, the dirtiest and wildiest the better, right?_

_McBitchy says: Brenda, keep that perverted niece of yours out of my way if you feel any kind of appreciation for her life._

_CJ says: oh c'mon, you know you want to!_

_McBitchy says: only if you knew what I want..._

_CJ says: tell me! I'll do it!_

_RaydorSpawn says: Charlie don't go that way, trust me, don't go that way._

_CJ says: oh my Christ! Don't tell me you did it!_

_McBitchy says: oh yes I did... KICK HER ASS ALL OVER TO PARK CITY LAST CHRISTMAS FOR TEASING THE HELL OUT OF ME JUST LIKE I'LL KICK YOU BACK TO ATLANTA!_

_MissAtlanta says: * is too busy trying to breathe due to hysterical laughter *_

_RaydorSpawn says: told you shouldn't do that, Charlie. Did you listen? No._

_CJ says: guys, aunt Brenda's still laughing like a maniac. I'm gonna check on her real quick._

_RaydorSpawn says: way to go, you just killed the Chief._

_McBitchy says: she's still alive, don't worry. If she survived when I followed her everywhere for days, she can survive this._

_MissAtlanta says: I'm fine, still recovering... And with Charlie as hostage._

_McBitchy says: Brenda, don't be that drastic. I'm supposed to be the one doing those things to her, remember?_

_MissAtlanta says: oh right, sorry!_

_RaydorSpawn says: what are you talking about?_

_McBitchy says: oh nothing to worry about, honey. Really, we're just playing nice._

_RaydorSpawn says: mama... You never play nice with others! You're up to something!_

_CJ says: THEY ARE UP TO SOMETHING. OMG! What have we done, Eileen?_

_RaydorSpawn says: we created monsters, that's what we did._

_MissAtlanta says: don't I feel the love._

_McBitchy says: if anything, I created one. _

_RaydorSpawn says: you know how I meant it..._

_MissAtlanta says: just like we caught yout plan, young ladies. _

_MissAtlanta says: to answer your question, yes we did, Charlie – she asked out loud 'you what?'_

_RaydorSpawn says: so you've been playing us now? Trying to get along just to have fun?_

_McBitchy says: actually, we discussed it and we do not need your help to be friends._

_CJ says: so you'll really try to be friends? And get along?_

_MissAtlanta says: yes, we will but that will not be enough._

_CJ says: what do you mean?_

_McBitchy says: that you and Eileen will also spend a lot of time with us, deal with us and pay for it. _

_RaydorSpawn says: I told you it was a bad idea!_

_CJ says: shut up! You encouraged me._

_RaydorSpawn says: until it got out of control. You will hate this by the end of next week, you won't even feel like teasing mama anymore._

_CJ says: please, I get a kick out if it everytime._

_RaydorSpawn says: do that in person once, and you won't dare to do it again._

_McBitchy says: what can I say, I'm a scary bitch in person._

_MissAtlanta says: we both are. So, if I'm not mistaken we all will go out for breakfast tomorrow?_

_McBitchy says: yes, that's right. I'm sure here my spawn can text that pervert lusting over me where we usually go so we all will meet there._

_RaydorSpawn says: will do! And I'm off to sleep, goodnight mama; you too, Chief. And you, mini devious southern bitch, turn on your phone._

_RaydorSpawn has left the chat_

_CJ says: I guess I should get going. Night, aunt Brenda. Oh and I'll keep teasing you, Ms. Raydor!_

_CJ has left the chat_

_McBitchy says: please, tell me your niece doesn't tend to crush on older women._

_MissAtlanta says: it's just her sense of humor, and her way to say you like her and doesn't mind spending time with you._

_McBitchy says: did she do that to you?_

_MissAtlanta says: no, she baked pot brownies and I had three. At least she's not drugging you._

_McBitchy says: well she drugged EIleen that way too, must be her tradition. _

_MissAtlanta says: sadly seems like it. Also, why did she call you Ms. Raydor?_

_McBitchy says: because it's my maiden name? I never changed it, never liked the idea._

_MissAtlanta says: neither did I. And I see your kids also have your last name?_

_McBitchy says: yes, the four of them. At first it was a double last name, mine first and then their father's but ended up dropping it after he died._

_MissAtlanta says: well good thing, then. I think we both should go as well._

_McBitchy says: you're right because I'm starting to fall asleep here, I woke up quite early today._

_MissAtlanta says: now I get why you were on your fifth cup of coffee before noon._

_McBitchy says: it keeps me awake._

_MissAtlanta says: same here. Anyway, I'm going now and I'll try to keep Charlie under control though your reactions are hilarious._

_McBitchy says: Brenda! _

_MissAtlanta says: what? It's true, adorable and hilarious. But still, I'll try to keep her down and if I were you I wouldn't accept brownies baked by her. _

_McBitchy says: I'll keep that in mind. Night, Brenda._

_MissAtlanta says: night Sharon._

_MissAtlanta has left the chat._

So while the laptop switches off, I'll take the now empty glass of wine down to the kitchen and make my way back to bed quickly before Eileen decides to poke around. I might have given in and confess it was me to Brenda, but it didn't turn out that bad after all; and I had so much fun, except for Charlie and her perverted way to hit on me just to have fun. That kid is trouble but she's fun, but she needs to grow up and hopefully she will if she stays here with us all. We'll see how that turns out, because tomorrow's breakfast will be the first test and if we all make it alive out of that one then things can only get better.


End file.
